Senses
by riz3greym0n
Summary: After being deprived of sight for the night, you focus on your other four senses, all while desperately hoping your girlfriend will give you what you've been pleading for.


**Sight.**

It was currently stripped from you. There was nothing you could see but pure darkness that was provided by the thin cloth that covered both your eyes. You were used to this though, seeing as this was not the first time you've been blindfolded. All of your other senses had been heightened to make up for the lack of sight. You had a minimal idea of what was happening around you, and it only made your current situation more exciting.

 **Smell.**

The air was filled with the stench of sweat. In your current state however, it wasn't an unwelcoming thing. It was just proof of what you had been up to for the past few hours. The faint scent of apple cinnamon from the candle that was sitting on the dresser mixed in, though it wasn't as strong as it was when lit hours ago. The last thing you took note of was your favorite scent. That all too familiar faint smell of vanilla that radiated from the body that hovered over you. It was something you'd never get tired of.

 **Taste.**

There was a faint taste that had been sitting on your tongue for a while now. It was also something you were familiar with, and another one of your favorites. The salty yet sweet flavor coasted your taste buds and was a reminder of your hard work. One would even call it your reward for being such a good girl that you were.

 **Touch.**

Even though you sat comfortably on a queen-sized bed with numerous pillows surrounding you, every nerve ending in your body screamed. Ropes tied your hands together as they settled behind your back, restricting you of movement. A leather collar was secured around your neck, a leash attached to it, sporadically pulled to remind you of who was in charge. And that was the naked body that settled beside you, partially covering your own nude frame.

That person's free hand would constantly roam every inch of your skin, never missing a single spot. It would then slide down you flat stomach, down to your womanhood, and trace along the outside of your lips. Sometimes, you'd feel the palm of that hand rub against your hardened bud, along with two digits easily slipping into your wet folds, pumping in and out of you only to be taken out at the very last minute. There was an intense burning in your lower abdomen that had started to act up, but you were unable to find a release. Only the person tugging at your leash was in charge of that, and she had to make sure that you knew it.

To say you were overstimulated was an understatement. It didn't help that you felt your domme's tongue trailing its way up your neck towards your jawline. She nipped at your skin, no doubt leaving marks. They were just another reminder of who you belonged to, and you were more than proud to wear them.

 **Sound.**

Your own moans vibrated through the air, along with your own frustrated curses. Sometimes, you'd hear a chuckle or two from the woman above you, clearly amused by the state that you're in. Often, you'd hear her praise you for being her "sweet little kitten," with her southern accent sending intense shivers up your spine. You'd stifle whimpers every now and again, but every time you felt your body aching for a release, you couldn't help but to cry out pleas of desperation. The name of the person responsible was on the tip of your tongue, yet you had a difficult time forming words and full sentences at the moment.

"That's it, baby doll." The woman's voice chimed in your ears once more. "Purr for me. Tell me what you want."

You could only answer with another moan as she slipped a finger back into your slick entrance.

"So wet for me. You like what I'm doing to ya, don't you?"

Another tug on your leash, only this time with more force. She brought you forward enough so that your lips could meet with hers in a passionate kiss. You easily let her have control over it, letting her nip at your bottom lip. You tilted your head, deepening the kiss and allowing her tongue to wrestle with yours. It only made you more wet, and she noticed it as well, adding a second digit inside of you and pumping them harder against your tight walls.

"F-fuck." You groaned, breaking the kiss. "Ashe, please." You begged, fearing that she was only going to bring you to the edge again, but stop right when you were about to cum.

"What's that, sugar? You want me to stop?" The cowgirl asked, instantly slowing down her movements.

"No!" You cried. "Please, just… Just…"

You felt the mattress dip on your side. "Say it then, go on." Ashe commanded, right into your ear. "You want to cum, don't ya darlin'?"

"I… Yes, I wanna cum. Please Ashe, I need you to make me cum."

"Good girl, see? Now was that so hard?" She teased, trailing harsh kisses down the side of your neck again, slowly making her way down your chest and trailing down to your stomach. "Since you've been such a good kitten, I'll give you what you want."

Ashe finally kissed her way to your aching core. She spread your legs, kissing your inner thighs before diving in to taste you. Both you and her instantly moaned. You basked in the much needed pleasure her mouth was giving you, while she couldn't seem to get enough of just how good you tasted.

"You're so sweet, babygirl." She said as she slowly licked up and down your folds. "Don't hold back, I want to taste every last drop, got it?"

She soon went back to work, licking up your soaked entrance. The obnoxious lewd sounds she made had you going insane. Every slurp made your toes curl and every lick made you moan in pleasure. Your body jerked every time she sucked on your sensitive clit, and if these ropes weren't restraining your hands, you'd be pulling at her white hair every time her tongue dove in to greet your slick walls.

You felt your orgasm closing in on you once more, but you couldn't find the strength to speak out to warn the cowgirl. Fortunately, Ashe was capable of noticing it when you bucked your hips, attempting to gain more friction against her tongue. Ashe quickened her pace, furiously eating out your pussy. This time, she allowed you to finally cum, and when you did, your body jerked erratically. All that built up tension had been released, and you couldn't help but to scream out your lover's name as you came. Ashe kept her word and kept licking every drop of you until you had to physically push her away as best as you could.

When she stopped, you plopped down onto your side on one of the pillows, trying to settle down from your intense orgasm. All the while, you felt the bed move once again. Ashe had cleaned her face off before coming by your side to untie the ropes from your wrists, softly rubbing them as she inspected the now slightly reddish skin.

"You alright, darlin'?" She asked, voice filled with concern.

Once she noticed the slight nod you gave, she moved onto removing the blindfold. You squinted a bit, adjusting your eyes to the dimly lit room. You then shifted your gaze and caught the sight of your red-eyed, slightly messy haired girlfriend. Instantly smiling, you reached up, coaxing her to your level. She shifted without a problem and leaned down to connect her lips with yours once more. This time, your kiss was slow and less rushed, yet still as passionate as ever.

This time, Ashe was the one to break your kiss. "Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?" She asked, now removing the collar that was still around your neck.

You nodded again. "Yeah, though next time, let's invest in some hand cuffs." You suggested, just now looking at your wrists. "Maybe we could even do the whole bad guy and cop role-play thing, huh?" A sly smirk then formed on your face. "I'll be the cop."

Ashe scoffed, but then lightly chuckled. "In your dreams." She then took you in her arms, having you cuddle up to her. "But, I'll get you the cuffs, regardless." She said as she took your hands in hers.

You said nothing, but smiled, figuring that no more words were needed for the night. You soon closed your eyes as Ashe ran her other hand through your hair. Only then did you realize just how exhausted you were. Your body started to ache, but you melted into Ashe's embrace, allowing yourself to finally get some rest.


End file.
